Chat perdu sans projets
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Kyo. Sa vie. Ses réflexions. Je n'en dis pas plus.
1. Résurection

Cela fait une heure maintenant qu'il se tient là contre le mur en bois. La fenêtre à sa droite laisse passer le soleil entre les barreaux et une douce brise pénètre dans la pièce l'emplissant d'un doux arôme de rosée matinale et de fleurs sauvages. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce.

Et il se sent bien. Il est presque heureux.

Trop sans doute. Il n'est plus habitué.

Peut-être est-ce juste un rêve, mais si c'est le cas il espère ne pas s'en réveiller tout de suite. Il est si rare de rêver dans cet endroit.

Il a l'impression de renaître, de respirer à nouveau, et il tient à en profiter au maximum, reprendre une bouffée d'énergie avant que le cycle infernal ne se répète.

Ses cheveux longs lui tombent devant les yeux qu'il garde mi-clos, mais il ne les repousse pas. Ce n'est pas sa vue qu'il sollicite de toute façon.

Il est là.

Et il redécouvre ce qu'il a oublié. Ce qu'on lui a fait oublier.

Il réapprend à exister, à se réapproprier qui il est et non pas ce qu'il est. A travers eux, à travers un mur froid, à travers ce qui est maintenant son quotidien et qu'il a fini par accepter. Par justifier.

Il redécouvre, juste en les écoutant

Ces rires, ces chamailleries, ces d'enfants qui s'ébattent et qui courent ces enfants qui vivent, tout simplement.

Même si c'est pour un laps de temps très limité.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi humain. Il a l'impression de refaire parti du monde après en avoir été exclu pendant si longtemps. Un monde joyeux, innocent, multicolore, qui continue à tourner en dépit de lui, un monde qui joue à chat perché, ce qui est ironique il faut en convenir.

Pourtant ils n'ont rien à faire là. Ces enfants. Il sait de première source qu'Akito a laissé des consignes claires : nul n'est autorisé à s'approcher de la vielle cabane en bois dans la clairière, pour quelque raison que ce soit. S'ils se font prendre ces garnements ils seront punis. Sévèrement. Publiquement. Et lui avec. Mais ça ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas lui qui compte. Plus vraiment. Il a depuis longtemps cessé de s'inquiéter sur son sort. Celui-ci est scellé, il n'a plus rien perdre.

Non. Il ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Pas par sa faute.

Cela ne se doit pas.

Et pourtant … et pourtant … il ne veut pas non plus qu'ils s'en aillent. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Il a encore besoin d'eux. Juste un petit peu.

Et il se sait égoïste. Il n'a pas le droit. Pas le droit de penser ça. C'est monstrueux. Ils souffriront, à cause de lui. Il faut croire qu'Akito a raison. Qu'il est mauvais par nature. Sinon il ne souhaiterait pas ça.

Mais cela fait des jours qu'il n'a vu ni entendu quelqu'un et il a l'impression de devenir fou. Il n'a jamais aimé la solitude et le confinement sur la durée. Et Akito ne le sait que trop bien. C'est là-même sa forme de torture préféré.

Alors quelque part il veut en profiter. De ces moments de répit.

Personne ne peut l'en blâmer.

De toute façon il le fait suffisamment lui-même.

Mais il se tient là, à absorber tel un assoiffé ce brin de normalité qu'il lui est donné d'avoir. Ou plutôt d'entendre.

Chaque mot, chaque exclamation, chaque commentaire grognon.

C'est comme ça.

Et il ferme les yeux.

Il pose la tête contre le mur.

Et sourit.

Aujourd'hui est un bon jour.

Et pas seulement parce qu'il fait beau.

Aujourd'hui il rêve éveillé.

Peut-être a-t-il finalement perdu l'esprit ?

Mais qui s'en soucie si rien de tout cela n'est réel ?

Pas lui.

Non, pas lui.

* * *

**Oui oui c'est court. Mais c'est voulu.**

**Cette fic sera un ensemble d'OS courts qui tourneront autour du même thème : Kyo, et son enfermement.**

**Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas. Au contraire. Plus j'en aurai et plus cette fic sera longue e, chapitres.**

**Sinon ne vous étonnez pas si je la classe systématiquement comme complète car à la fin de chaque OS c'est comme si c'était le cas. Je ne reviendrai pas plus tard sur un chapitre écrit précédemment. Il n'y aura pas de suite non plus. Il s'agit d'instants saisis dans le temps uniquement. Par contre rien ne vous empêche de les voir chronologiquement.**

**A bientôt et s'il vous plait je vais avoir besoin de soutient, même si c'est juste en me mettant : J'aime (ou bof, pas terrible, peut mieux faire …) en commentaire. Je ne demande pas une critique littéraire ni une analyse de l'histoire, juste un moyen de me rassurer et de me dire : oui cette histoire intéresse. Oui des personnes seront contentes si je poursuis. Voilà alors je compte sur vous !**


	2. Chat-iment

Au début les choses étaient différentes.

Bien sûr au début il était lui-même différent. Il voyait encore les choses avec des yeux d'enfants.

Au commencement il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait des amis pour lui tenir compagnie, pour lui parler et l'encourager.

Il était entouré. Et aimé.

Et naïf aussi, pour ne pas dire aveugle.

Il n'avait pas su à l'époque apprécier ce qu'il avait, ce qui dans ce lieu où régnait les interdits lui était donné d'avoir, ne voyant que ce qu'il n'avait pas. Ce qu'il n'avait plus.

La liberté.

Celle que ses amis avaient.

Et il les enviait. Il les détestait pour ça.

Il n'avait pas compris que ses amis-là la lui offraient. Pas cette forme de liberté qu'il s'obstinait à atteindre, non, une autre infiniment plus belle : celle du cœur. Une belle amitié, sincère et désintéressée.

Et il avait rejeté cette amitié.

Il les avait disputés, les avait ignorés, les avait chassés, préférant s'enfermer dans un auto-apitoiement, choisissant sa fierté et l'idée qu'il était fort, qu'il s'en sortirait, seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, fou qu'il était.

Et il le regrettait à présent. Car maintenant ils étaient eux aussi partis. Ils l'avaient laissé derrière lui. Seul. Avec ses remords et ses excuses, ses désolés qui n'atteignaient les oreilles de personnes désormais.

Et il ne leur en voulait pas. Il l'avait cherché avec son comportement.

Il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

Ils n'avaient pas surmonté « l'accident. »

Il n'avait pas surmonté « l'accident » lui non plus. Son cœur saignait toujours à ce souvenir.

Cela s'était passé quelques mois après son enfermement. Dire s'il faisait beau, froid, si c'était une nuit de pleine lune, si les hiboux étaient de sortis il ne saurait le dire. A vrai dire cela n'avait pas retenu son attention. C'était des détails secondaires.

Un serviteur avait dû s'apercevoir des visites qu'il recevait de ses amis et il en avait averti le chef de famille. Qui avait pris ses dispositions.

Et son horrible piège avait fonctionné.

Un de ses amis y avait été attrapé.

Et les longues heures de torture, d'agonie avaient commencé.

Il n'oublierait jamais les cris plaintifs, les hurlements de douleur qui avaient résonné toute la nuit, à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et il avait hurlé à son tour jusqu'à ne plus en avoir de voix, il avait cogné les parois jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang et il avait continué, il avait supplié, menacé, prié, pleuré de rage.

Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Le poison ou le piège installé jouait bien son rôle premier.

Et les cris avaient continué.

Et il reconnaissait cette 'voix', il savait à qui elle appartenait.

Haja.

Le plus jeune d'entre tous.

Le plus téméraire aussi.

Celui qui ne se laissait pas repousser par son sale caractère. Qui persistait à venir l'embêter, à lui témoigner de l'attention.

Haja.

Aux yeux émeraude et au pelage gris. Pas plus de six mois mais qui débordait de vie. Qui par ses pitreries et ses cabrioles remplissait la maison d'énergie.

Haja, son ami. Et il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Et cela avait duré toute la nuit. Au loin il entendait des miaulements de détresses et d'horreurs, ceux des autres chats présents et tout aussi impuissants que lui.

Et cela s'était poursuivi ainsi. Une sérénade aux intonations terribles et déchirantes, un requiem félin pour un chaton qui s'était montré trop vivant.

Au petit matin le calme était revenu. Le petit chat s'en était allé. C'était fini. Il était sauvé. Car plus jamais il ne souffrirait.

Plus jamais non plus il viendrait se frotter contre ses pieds, lui mordillerait les mains ou lui foncerait dessus tête baisser pour jouer.

Plus jamais il ne se réchaufferait au soleil, ronronnerait, fanfaronnerait ni même apprendrait fièrement ce qu'être chat signifiait.

Haja s'en était allé.

Et avec lui ses autres amis. Ils avaient fui. Les pièges, les cris, sa compagnie.

Il était seul.

Mais au moins ils ne pourraient pas être blessés à cause de lui.

Ils étaient en vie.

Aujourd'hui encore, certaine nuit, il réentendait ces cris déchirant. Il enfouissait alors sa tête sous son oreiller mais même ainsi ils continuaient. Ils étaient dans sa tête à présent, ces cris, ils feraient pour toujours parti de lui. Et tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues il murmurait encore et toujours le prénom de son ami disparu à jamais.

.

* * *

**Imthebest : Oui, Kyo est bien enfermé dans la maison du chat. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver pour cette noovelle histoire. J'espère que tu auras aimé également cet OS**


	3. Avenir

**Cet OS est un peu différent des deux précédents. Je vous laisse découvrir en quoi et vous retrouve à la fin.**

* * *

.

Je vais te poser une question à laquelle tu vas réfléchir monstre, lui avait dit Akito, je saurai si tu me men et ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. Tu ne veux pas que je me fâche n'est-ce pas ? … Bon chat.

Alors Monstre voici ma question : quel avenir te vois-tu ?

Et il a fait ses devoirs. Il ne sert à rien de s'opposer aux désirs d'Akito, comme il l'a douloureusement appris par le passé.

Il y a réfléchi. Avec attention et sérieusement.

Il a trouvé plusieurs réponses possibles.

- Trouver un moyen de s'évader.

- Accepter son destin ?

- Y mettre fin par n'importe quel moyen en agissant contre lui-même ou contre son bourreau ?

Et il en est vite venu à une conclusion : c'était un Non au trois. Aucune d'elles ne convenait.

Pourquoi ?

Pour une raison simple : l'avenir n'existe tout simplement pas. C'est un terme utilisé par les gens normaux pour ne pas être effrayés par le futur qui les attend, un futur normal aussi. Pour une existence faite de normalité.

Et lui ne l'est pas, normal.

Sa condition de maudit n'est pas normale.

Son existence contre-nature n'est pas normale.

Cette question n'a pas raison d'être donc.

Et puis avenir a quelque chose de positif en soi, de rassurant. Ça marque une continuité, pas de surplace ni de fin. On continue à avancer. Beaucoup de choses restent à venir. C'est l'Avenir.

L'avenir est l'élément surprise : il peut prendre toutes les formes, il est unique à chacun. Il est indomptable et inconstant. Il virevolte, vogue de l'un à l'autre telle une concubine aux mœurs légères. Il est promesse. De changement. De lendemain surprenant car chaque jour différent.

Or les lendemains en perspectifs pour le chat sont tous les mêmes. Ils sont son présent, chaque jour est un nouveau présent dont juste la date a été modifié.

Aussi ne peut-on pas parlé d'avenir dans son cas. Il n'y a rien à décider, rien à voir, juste ces mêmes quatre murs, cette même routine qui consistait à se réveiller, à se nettoyer avec l'eau de la bassine, à manger un des gâteaux de riz conditionné sous emballage, puis s'assoir sur son lit ou dans un coin et attendre. Attendre que l'heure du coucher arrive. Ou qu'Akito se manifeste.

Il est le chat, petit être aux griffes coupées, rejeté du futur, oublié du passé. Il est juste le présent. Un point fixe sur la ligne du temps et qui avance immuablement avec lui, mais pas plus vite, pas à la traine non plus.

Il est juste.

Il est unique.

Il est anormal.

Non, je n'ai pas d'avenir donc il n'y a rien à voir.

C'est ce qu'il a répondu à Akito lorsqu'il est revenu, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Et celui-ci n'a pas aimé sa réponse et s'est mis à le frapper. Pourtant il aurait dû être satisfait non ? Il avait gagné.

Le monstre était brisé.

Le monstre avait des yeux mais ne voyait plus rien.

Une tête mais qui ne se tournait plus ni vers l'avant ni vers l'arrière.

Une main mais aucune direction vers laquelle la tendre.

Alors pourquoi cette colère ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Quand tout fut fini et alors qu'il se roule en boule, le corps à l'agonie, Akito se penche au-dessus de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

Tu es de ces personnes mon petit chat faites pour la douleur, si belles lorsqu'elles se baignent dans le désespoir. Mon plus beau chef-d'œuvre. Et je ferai tout pour que ça le reste. Car tu te trompes, tu as un avenir qui t'attends. Tu es ma marionnette. Tu es mien. Tel est ton avenir. Tu es mien. Ne l'oublie jamais plus.

Et Akito qui ponctue cette dernière phrase en lui labourant les côtes d'un nouveau coup de pied avant de s'éloigner, avant de repartir vers ses quartiers. Pour préparer ses plans à venir.

Non. Sa vie est toute sauf normale.

C'est un chemin de traverse vers un nouveau présent, un éternel passé en cours de répétition son présent, n'en déplaise à Akito.

Et il s'y plait dans ce présent car il est de bien meilleur augure que l'avenir qu'on lui promet. Qu'on lui destine jour après jour.

Cet avenir qu'il refuse de contempler.

Alors voilà sa réponse. Voilà ce qu'il voit vraiment.

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**Précision : cette fic n'est absolument pas un yaoi. Il n'y a aucune suggestion ou arrières pensées. Akito est juste quelqu'un d'extrêmement perturbé comme vous l'aurez compris.**

**Autre petite explication : Le titre. Jules Renard disait : " le projet _est_ le brouillon de l'_avenir_ " or Kyo ben il a pas d'avenir (selon lui).L'autre raison est lié à un livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé enfant: chiens perdus sans colliers. Le tout est donc un mélange des deux : chat perdu sans projet.**

**Imthebest : c'est exactement ça. Et c'est vrai, cet OS était vraiment triste et je m'en veux presque. En plus j'aime vraiment beaucoup les chats.**


	4. Tableau de maître

**Deux OS dans la même journée, je me surpasse. Et malheureusement ça ne va pas durer.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : âme sensible s'abstenir de lire ce qui va suivre.**

**Vraiment.**

**Vous êtes prévenus.**

.

* * *

.

Akito était pareil à un enfant.

Il était cruel dans son égocentrisme.

Il était dans l'exclusivité et la recherche du plaisir immédiat.

Mais surtout comme un enfant tout nouvel objet, nouvelle découverte l'enthousiasmait, l'envoutait, et il en oubliait tout le reste.

La différence majeure cependant était qu'avec Akito cela prenait des proportions très différentes, à une échelle bien plus importante, bien plus sadique.

A un degré scientifique, entendez par là expérience sur cobaye en labo ou plutôt en pavillon du chat.

Ainsi ces jours derniers Akito s'était découvert un fort intérêt pour l'art graphique, et plus particulièrement les tatouages. La façon dont ils restaient gravés dans la chair pour l'éternité, sublimaient leur support et soulignait l'habilité et le travail de l'artiste …

Ces motifs qui de par les croyances japonaises ancestrales devaient donner à leur propriétaire une protection spirituelle en se soumettant du même coup à Dieu, en lui offrant comme sacrifice la pureté de leur enveloppe corporelle.

Ces motifs qui permettaient à leur créateur de devenir l'espace d'un instant Dieu lui-même.

Soumission, suprématie. Cela avait forcement plu à Akito.

Et donc comme tout enfant sans retenu ni limite, comme tout Dieu humain qui veut s'élever toujours plus haut dans sa condition, Akito avait exigé à son tour de pouvoir pratiquer cette forme d'art céleste.

Avec une plume mal aiguisée et un scalpel émoussé au lieu de la traditionnelle aiguille. A être trop facile où en serait le plaisir.

Son dos à lui comme toile d'essai.

Et non pas de l'encre de chine comme pigment industriel, non, juste son sang, beaucoup plus naturel.

Ce jour-là il s'était réveillé étrangement. Déjà il était allongé sur le ventre et non recroquevillé en chien de fusil comme c'était son habitude. Il était nu jusqu'à la taille également. Et puis il ne pouvait bouger ni les bras ni les jambes.

Et tout était embrumé. Il ne parvenait pas à totalement émergé de son sommeil.

C'est pourquoi il mit quelque temps avant de se rendre compte de la présence de personnes dans la pièce. Parmi lesquelles Akito.

Etrange.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : il avait été drogué plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir les desseins de son bourreau cependant. Et le pourquoi il était maintenu dans cette position.

Il fallait qu'il reste le plus immobile possible pour ne pas gâcher le travail à venir de l'artiste, du ''maitre''. Pour éviter qu'il se débatte. Pour que rien ne vienne déranger la concentration d'Akito.

Dommage qu'ils n'eussent pensé à coupler la drogue avec un anesthésiant local. Mais apparemment que le chat sente chaque incision, chaque ciselure et arabesque n'était pas dans les préoccupations premières d'Akito.

Et son supplice avait duré toute la journée, sans aucune pause qui lui aurait permis de mettre à distance l'horrible brûlure que tout son dos était devenu, pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle entre les hurlements de douleur et les sanglots qu'il ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à dissimuler.

Cet exercice avait duré une partie de la nuit également, jusqu'à ce qu'Akito se lasse ou plutôt soit déçu par le résultat.

Pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir le lendemain, le coffret en bois laqué en main.

Et deux domestiques avec lui. Deux hommes qui l'avaient saisi et attaché une nouvelle fois au battant du lit, laissant ainsi libre champ à Akito pour poursuivre son ouvrage.

Ce qu'il avait fait tout aussi énergiquement que la veille mais aussi très différemment. Car l'objectif en était très différent.

Ce qui avait été de l'ordre de la création la veille était maintenant de l'ordre de la destruction.

Avec du papier kraft.

Effacer.

Râper.

Poncer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Pas même un morceau de peau.

Et ce qu'il avait traversé la veille en termes de souffrance avait été menu fretin face à l'agonie qu'il ressentit ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pas tenu compte du nombre de fois où il s'était réfugié dans l'inconscience pour se réveiller une nouvelle fois dans cet enfer sans fin dont il n'avait que trop conscience.

Il ne connaissait plus rien en dehors de la douleur. Il avait cru devenir fou plus d'une fois. Il avait perdu la notion de temps, d'espace, de raison. Il avait perdu sa capacité à se retrancher, à mettre de la distance avec ce qui se passait.

Il n'était plus que ça. Souffrance. Une même entité, une parfaite communion.

Seul les ricanements mauvais d'Akito et son souffle sur sa nuque tandis qu'il s'activait sur lui lui avait permis un tant soit peu de garder pied dans la réalité.

En finalement alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus, suppliant Kazuma, Shigure, n'importe quel maudit de venir à son secours, finalement cela s'était arrêté.

.

Il avait été corrigé plus tard.

Pour être un si mauvais élément, un piètre support au vue des expectatives de l'artiste.

Et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce point.

Akito était un artiste.

Dans sa folie, dans son sadisme il en était même passé Maitre.

Et son dos à présent marqué, boursoufflé par les cicatrices et les brûlures laissées par l'instrument de torture qu'était le papier kraft était là pour en témoigner.

Mais Akito était avant tout un auteur. Et l'histoire qu'il créait était celle de sa vie. Avec un nouveau chapitre inédit chaque jour qui s'écoulait, et un autre pour chaque jour à venir.

Un artiste qui ne manquait jamais d'innover, sans jamais de panne d'inspiration.

Un artiste motivé.

.

* * *

.

**Bon ok sur ce coup-là je me suis surpassée dans le sadisme et l'horreur. Mais j'avais prévenus !**


	5. Jour de pluie

Il pleut.

Il vente.

Il tempête.

Et aucune vitre, juste des barreaux en fer en guise de rempart. Quatre pour être exact. L'eau s'infiltre ainsi par l'ouverture dans le mur.

Et lui est assis dans un coin de la pièce, ses bras encerclent ses genoux, son menton est posé nonchalamment dessus.

Il est là.

Les yeux ouverts mais ne voit rien.

Les oreilles dressées mais n'écoute rien.

Les mains tendues mais ne cherche rien.

Il est juste là, même si ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose non plus.

Les souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie lui reviennent en mémoire. Celle d'un jeune garçon pestant, jurant, levant le poing au ciel et le maudissant avec toute sa colère d'enfant tandis qu'il resserre son manteau autour de lui. Un jeune garçon qui déteste passionnément la pluie et tout ce qui s'en rapporte de près ou de loin et qui dans un accès puéril se met systématiquement à provoquer, à menacer et à repousser tous ceux qui se trouvent à sa portée, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Un jeune garçon qui dépense son énergie, inutilement, exagérément, mais un jeune garçon qui manifeste néanmoins un surplus de vie des plus rafraichissants.

Mais comme toujours cela ne dure pas et les souvenirs s'effacent peu à peu, laissant place à la réalité. Celle du présent.

Et le sourire indulgent qui a pris place sur les lèvres du jeune homme laisse place à l'indifférence familière tandis que sur le plancher une flaque s'étend toujours un peu plus. Bientôt elle atteindra ses pieds.

L'idée de s'installer sur le lit a traversé son esprit plus tôt mais elle ne s'y est pas arrêter, n'y a pas germé.

Et il reste là, assis, par terre.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le sait pas lui-même.

Peut-être est-il fatigué ?

Un effet que la pluie a toujours eu sur lui.

Mais il en doute. Il n'y croit pas. Même lorsqu'il fait beau il ressent cette même fatigue. Celle qui le paralyse jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à l'âme.

Peut-être est-il fatigué de ne plus rien ressentir enfin plus rien ressentir est un peu exagéré mais il ne se rappelle plus la dernière fois où il a éprouvé une émotion forte, comme la colère, la douleur, la haine, le dégoût, l'envie. Il ne parvient même pas à jalouser ce garçon et son comportement emporté, sa mauvaise humeur et son caractère explosif, la liberté de mouvement dont il est pourvu, cette faculté à encore se révolter, à voir le monde pour ce qu'il est, à le voir tout court. Ce garçon est la vie dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais lui, celui qu'il est devenu depuis peu, ou est-ce depuis plus longtemps ?, lui ne ressent plus que lassitude, fatigue, indifférence. Il attend, mais sans réelles attentes. Il vit mais sans existence autre que celle qu'il a aux yeux de son bourreau. Il est mais ne pense pas, contrairement à ce que soutient un philosophe allemand ou était-ce anglais ?*. Il change un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe mais il ne sait pas de quelle façon, c'est trop insidieux, et il n'a pas de miroir, juste un passé qui s'étiole avec le temps, un jeune garçon qui devient un peu plus étranger les rares fois où il y pense.

D'autres pourraient penser qu'il est déprimé, qu'il a perdu le goût de vivre mais ce n'est pas ça. Il n'a pas abandonné non plus. C'est dur pour lui de l'expliquer, d'y mettre des mots, il n'est même pas sûr d'être clair à ses propres oreilles. Alors il va faire simple : il n'a juste plus rien vers quoi avancer, plus rien à quoi se comparer. Aussi s'est-il mis sur pause, il est au point mort.

Alors peut-être que si cette eau parvient jusqu'à lui il se passera quelque chose en lui. Peut-être le garçon de ses souvenirs n'était-il pas tout-à-fait mort, peut-être était-il juste endormi. Profondément.

Et la pluie qui autrefois était source de malédiction pourrait devenir à présent porteuse d'espérance.

C'est l'idée à quoi l'inconscient du jeune homme veut s'accrocher, même s'il est encore trop tôt pour la communiquer à cet esprit devenu sensiblement indifférent.

.

La pluie dehors continue à se déverser, à ruisseler le long des murs, à alimenter goutte par goutte cette étendue salvatrice sur le sol.

Encore une heure et la vérité éclatera.

Ecore une heure et il se réveillera.

Encore une heure et le jeune homme laissera la place pour quelques jours au garçon d'autrefois.

Enfin, si la lumière qui apparait déjà derrière les nuages gris ne fait pas fuir la pluie.

.

.

* * *

**Non non, le temps qu'il fait ici depuis quelques jours ne m'a nullement influencée. ^^**

*** le philosophe auquel je fais allusion ici est René Descartes, un homme de lettre français, célèbre pour sa doctrine : je pense donc je suis (donc j'existe)**

**Réponse à Imthebest : ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt les réponses à ces questions, au chapitre prochain ou au pire le suivant**

**Voilà, bon week-end, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste.**


	6. Ces inconnues

Un cliquetis.

Une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure et une porte qui grince avant de s'ouvrir lentement, longuement.

Une personne apparait mais il ne la distingue pas, pas clairement. Juste une ombre effilée et floue, avec le soleil dans le dos.

Et elle reste là, sans bouger.

A le fixer. Ou pas. Il ne voit pas.

Il se demande un instant si ce n'est pas un tour de son imagination, si quelqu'un se tient vraiment là, s'il n'est pas tout simplement en train de rêver.

Alors il attend.

Que quelque chose se passe.

Qu'elle finisse par se manifester à lui.

Qui cela peut-il être ?

Akito ?

Il lui a déjà rendu visite aujourd'hui et il a surement d'autre chat à fouetter, au sens figuré cette fois.

Un serviteur ?

Non, ils avaient interdiction de lui porter la moindre attention et d'agir au plus vite lorsqu'ils lui apportaient ses vivres pour la semaine, et puis ils étaient venu voilà deux jours.

Un des maudits ?

Ils n'oseraient pas braver le courroux d'Akito et puis il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils sachent où il se trouvait alors de là à se présenter devant lui.

Non, il ne voyait pas. Qui ça pouvait être.

Ca ne pouvait pas être Kazuma. Il ne resterait pas ainsi silencieux, il le prendrait immédiatement dans ses bras. Et puis comment aurait-il pu avoir une clé pour commencer ?

Non ça ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de la résidence principale ou une personne dont les allez et venus ne seraient pas remarqués plus que ça.

Ca y est.

La silhouette bouge enfin.

Elle se rapproche. De quelque pas.

L'homme, car c'est un homme il le voit à sa stature et son maintien, est grand, enfin pour un japonais. Il doit bien faire une tête de plus que lui. Il ne distingue toujours pas ses traits mais ses cheveux semblent courts, à moins qu'ils ne soient attachés dans le dos. Il porte un kimono, chose cependant habituelle chez les Sohma. Et rien de plus. Ah si il semble être pieds nus. Mais sur ce dernier point il ne jurerait de rien.

Et il continue à attendre. Silencieusement.

Et à regarder. Minutieusement.

Il cherche un indice, une odeur qui pourrait l'aiguiller. Une faible odeur d'encre de Chine lui parvient. L'homme manie la plume. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de rare non plus.

Il flotte également un arome fleural dans la petite pièce. De la lavande. Mais ça pourrait être quelque senteur venu de l'extérieur et apporté par le vent.

Et l'homme s'immobilise. Et se penche. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là mais il tient un objet dans les mains, qu'il dépose délicatement au sol.

Puis sans un mot, sans une parole il s'en retourne.

Et la porte se referme derrière son mystérieux visiteur.

Il aurait pu se lever.

Aller à sa rencontre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais il est resté immobile.

Il a perdu la curiosité pourtant inhérente au tempérament d'un chat.

Il préfère penser que tout ceci n'est qu'un songe.

Que rien ne s'est passé.

Ca fait moins mal.

Ne pas être une fois de plus laissé seul.

Ne pas être jugé suffisamment méritant pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une parole, qu'une salutation. Une marque de reconnaissance.

Il reste là à regarder la porte, puis la chose sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il être ?

Il le regarde comme si cela allait lui sauter au visage, comme si une nouvelle arme était utilisée contre lui.

Avec méfiance.

Mêlé d'indifférence.

Il pourrait s'en approcher, se faire une idée. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Peut-être même cette chose allait lui permettre d'identifier son visiteur. Allié ? Ennemi ?

Enfin il disait n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas d'allié ici, il n'avait plus d'ennemis non plus. Il y avait juste lui, et le reste du monde.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se lever et s'étire. Il est assis dans cette position depuis l'aube. Il est ankylosé. C'est ce qu'il veut croire, l'unique motivation qui le pousse à bouger.

Il s'approche de l'étagère où sont rangées les pâtes lyophilisées et autres denrées alimentaires non périssables. Il se tient là à les regarder. Avant de décider qu'il n'a pas vraiment faim.

Il se rassoit, mais cette fois-ci devant le petit bureau en bois sur lequel seul le vide a la main mise. On ne lui a pas donné accès à la lecture, au dessin ni même à l'écriture. Il s'en sert comme table à manger et rien d'autre.

Là où il se trouve maintenant il n'a plus d'aperçu sur l'objet. Pourtant ses pensées ne cessent de le ramener à lui.

Il n'est pas curieux, juste interrogateur.

Il n'a pas beaucoup de distraction dans cet endroit à l'écart de tout.

D'après ce qu'il a cru deviner à travers la forme il s'agit d'une boite ou d'un coffret. En ébène ou d'un bois tout aussi sombre.

Il soupire.

Se passe la main sur les yeux et l'y laisse quelques instants. Un début de migraine lui martèle les tempes.

Peut-être que le mieux à faire est d'aller se coucher. Il aura les idées plus claires demain.

Oui. C'est ce qu'il va faire.

Et puis non.

Et dans un mouvement quasi-impulsif il se redresse et va se saisir de l'objet.

Il s'agit bien d'un coffret. Pas un de ceux que l'on trouve chez les gens aisés, d'une noble manufacture. Celui-ci est vieux, et usé.

Avec une douceur que peu lui connaisse, ou tout du moins attribuait à l'ancien Kyo, il en ouvre le couvercle.

Et dedans se trouvent des lettres, des photos et même un bracelet. Il le reconnait, c'est celui qu'il a offert à Miss Honda pour son anniversaire voilà quelques années.

Il regarde chacun des clichés. Pris à différents endroits : Kyoto, Tokyo, Osaka et d'autres villes encore, il y a même quelques capitales comme Londres et Pékin. Ils ont également été pris de manières espacés dans le temps, il le voit à travers de menus détails comme la neige, les cerisiers en fleurs, le soleil haut dans le ciel, les rides ou l'ossature d'un visage plus marqué, plus adulte. Et il y a là l'ensemble des maudits de représenté, ensemble ou séparément. Il y a là Miss Tohru et Kazuma. Tous sourient. Ils semblent heureux. C'est bien. Ils ont continué à vivre et en son for intérieur il en est heureux. Ils le méritent après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

Il reste là à regarder ces photos. Dehors le soleil a commencé sa descente. Bientôt il laisserait place à l'obscurité et il n'aurait alors plus assez de lumière pour continuer.

Il serait temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Et il a peur. C'est bizarre, il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir laissé cette sensation derrière lui voilà bien longtemps, mais il doit se faire une raison : il a peur. Peur que tout ceci soit ce qu'il pense depuis le début : un rêve. Peur que lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux la boite et son contenu aient disparu, que ces personnes qu'il venait à peine de retrouver, de se réapproprier l'apparence et l'existence se volatilisent.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis des mois il a eu la sensation d'appartenir de nouveau à quelque chose, de compter pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akito. C'est stupide il le sait, il croyait s'être fait une raison, mais il faut croire que parfois le cœur est plus fort que la tête. Car malgré les disputes et les prises de tête son cœur les a aimé ces personnes dont il tient le portrait entre ses doigts.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive une larme coule le long de sa joue et vient s'écraser contre une des photographies. Celle de la remise des diplômes. Le dernier jour de son ancienne vie. Celle où tous sourient. Sauf lui.

.

.

* * *

**Imthebest : To be or not to be. Kyo du présent retrouvera-t-il celui du passé et fusionneront-ils ensemble? Pour tout te dire j'en ai aucune idée ^^ . Sinon tu as là une ébauche de réponse à tes questions quant aux autres maudits mais je te rassure je compte bien en faire la trame principale dans un futur OS. **

**Sinon une question : qui est ce visiteur mystérieux ? Qui souhaiteriez-vous que ce soit ?**


End file.
